My life for Hers
by A Certified BAMF
Summary: I had always wondered how I'd die. I always hoped it would be as an old man, in my bed, holding hands with my beautiful wife when the reaper came. I guess that was not to be.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, it is I, formally known as futuramafreak, I changed cause I realized I should write more stories than just about futurama. So. This is my just something that is filling in while I think on my other stories, and I wanted to write before I lost it._

I had always wondered how I'd die. I always hoped it would be as an old man, in my bed, holding hands with my beautiful wife when the reaper came. I guess that was not to be. I'm lying here, on some alien planet far from home, blood leaking out of the massive hole in my chest. The bastard who shot me lies not to far away, his head completely obliterated. All I can see if the red velour of his uniform. There are voices. I can't really make them out, my hearing was acting up for some reason. It was like I had it in a seashell, you know? Where you hear the ocean. I briefly wondered if someone had taped two shells to my ears. Or maybe there was an explosion? That made more sense, but I couldn't remember what blew up. All I knew was that I got shot. And that I was dying. Those were the facts.

Strangely, it didn't bother me like I thought it would have. I suppose it's because of how it came to be. The bullet that hit me wasn't meant for me, you know. Oh, yes, people have tried to give me a jump start in a career as Swiss cheese, but not this time. No, this time the bullet was meant for her. It was meant for her, and I stepped in front of it. So, here I am, bleeding, and feeling oddly ok with it all. Yes if my life is what it costed to keep her safe, I would gladly pay again.

Suddenly she comes into view. I can see tears in her one eye, her long purple hair is somewhat a mess. She's saying something and I struggle to make it out, but I can feel myself slipping. No! Not yet! I fight it and suddenly I hear her voice, the most beautiful voice in all the universe.

'Fry? FRY!' she's yelling.

I chuckle a little at this. She must like me, she always yells my name.

'No-' I pause and cough. I can feel some blood come up my throat. I can taste it in my mouth. I swallow and try again. 'No need to shout Leela, I'm right here.'

I see a small amount of relief enter her face when she sees that I'm not lost yet.

'Don't worry Fry, we'll get you help. We'll get you outta here.' she says.

'Are you ok, Leela?' I ask.

But she wasn't listening. 'BENDER!' she called.

I heard my metallic friend answer her. 'I'm coming big boots, I'm coming. I just saw...' he trailed off. He must of missed the part where I got shot. Good old' Bender.

'Help me get him on board! He's seriously injured!'

The clomp of metallic feet come to ears, and I can now see Bender on the other side of me looking at my chest.

'Umm...Leela?' he says hesitantly. 'I don't think he's going to make it.'

'Shut up!' she yelled. 'Of course he's gonna make it. He has to.'

I listen to the panic in her voice. It just proves a fact I had been aware of for years. She did care about me. As more than a friend.

'Leela.' I mummer. Tears are coming from her eyes now, the dam having burst. She looked down at me. 'Leela, I'm not going to make it.'

'Yes Fry you are.' she says. She's being stubborn as usual. 'You've got to hang on. Dammit I'm your captain. I order you to hang on.'

I chuckle a little t that. 'I guess you'll have to put me in the brig Mam cause I don't think I'm going to be able to follow that order.'

She looked at me. 'Please don't say that Fry. You can't die. We need you. I...I need you.'

Despite the fact I was in pain, I smiled. Called that.

I can feel myself slipping again. I don't have long now. Suddenly Leela slammed her fist into the ground next t me. 'Why?' she asked. 'Why did you do that? That wasn't meant for you!'

I looked her in the eye. 'Have you not figured it out?' I asked. 'It's cause I love you.'

I saw her eye widen slightly at this. I've told her before, I guess now she realized I was serious. That hurt a little, that she thought I was just toying with her.

'You...you do?' she asks. I manage a nod. 'That's why I took the bullet. I wasn't about to stand around and just let that tub of lard shoot you. I willingly gave my life for yours. Hell, I'd walk up to the devil himself and spit in his eye for you.'

She managed a weak smile, and before I could do anything, she leaned in and kissed me. Everything froze. I forgot I was injured, forgot I was dying. One thought was running through my mind.

_Leela's kissing me!_

I lost my self in the her sent. It was like strawberries and roses. An odd combination, but I did'nt care. It was probably just my dying mind imaging it. She broke the kiss and said 'Fry, I love you '

And that is how the day I died became the happiest day of my life. Leela loved me. Nothing else mattered anymore.

'I love you too, Leela. Always have. Always will.'

Those were my final words. Suddenly darkness clouded my vision, and I was apart of this world no more.

But I will always be glad I gave my life for hers.

_And there you have it. Its sad but then again, not heart wrenching. This is my first attempt at trajedy. So tell me what you think. Give me pointers, you know, the whole nine yards._

_This is Johns Left Hand saying goodnight._


	2. Leelas POV

I pushed myself off the ground. My head was spinning and I growled in frustration as I tried to focus on my surroundings, which is much harder to do when you only have one eye. That bastard Branagin might still be alive. I had to be ready in case he took another pop shot at me. I looked around. The burning wreckage of the DOOP drop pod informed me that one of the bullets he fired had hit its fuel tank. That was what threw me through the air, causing my black out. Leave it to the DOOP to by space ships built by the lowest bidder. Beyond that is my ship, the PE Explorer. Still in one piece. Good. I remember I should be looking for Branagin. He fired two shots at me, and I could of swore that the first one was going to hit me. Must have just imagined it. I couldn't remember everything that happened. Just the shots then an explosion. My eye widened suddenly. My crew! Where were they?

I looked around again and noticed Bender was in the process of getting up. Good he was okay. Now to find Fry. I looked to the right and gasped. The body of the DOOP general Zapp Branagin is lying just a few feet away, his head missing. 'Eww...' I shudder. I definitely did not need to see his insides today. Oh well, the jerk deserved it. After what he did, kidnaping me. Or trying to anyway. It's a good thing Fry was...

I stop mid-thought and my eye widens in horror. There, just a bit farther than Branagin, was Fry. On the ground. Not moving. Memories flood my mind. Zapp pulling the trigger. The bullet. And suddenly, Fry jumping in front of me, talking the bullet.

I must have had a broken rib or two cause getting up was a very painful experience, but I didn't care. I had to get to Fry. There's a giant hole in his chest. He might be...NO! He's not dead! There's still a chance! He can't be dead!

As I get closer I call his name. He doesn't respond. I reach him and drop to my knees and look at his wound. My god. I can actually see his heart. But it's moving. Still beating. He's still alive! I see his eyes and they appear to see me but are not focused.

I call his name again. 'Fry? FRY!'

Suddenly he lets out a small chuckle. It took me be surprise. What was so funny? I didn't have time to ponder because he starts to speak. 'No-' He coughs and I see blood come up and a little trickles out of his mouth. I thought he passed out but he continues. 'No need to shout Leela. I'm right here.'

He's still with me. Thank god. 'Don't worry Fry, we'll get you help. We'll get you outta here.' I say.

He says something, but I didn't hear because I turned to get Bender, and realize he isn't there. Didn't that worthless piece of tin realize his best friend was lying here dying. 'BENDER!' I call.

I see him come around the burning wreckage of the pod. 'I'm coming big boots. I'm coming. I just saw...' What ever he saw was erased from his memory when he saw Fry. His eyes open to their full extent at the site of him.

'Help me get him on board. He's seriously injured!' I yell. He rushes over and looks at Fry.

'Uh...Leela? He said hesitantly, worrying me further. He used my real name and he was being hesitant. Bender was never hesitant. 'I don't think he's going to make it.'

The words hit me like a sledgehammer, and I refused to listen to him. 'Shut up! Of course he's going to make it. He has to.' I can feel myself panicking. I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Fry spoke again. 'Leela.' he murmured. 'Leela I'm not going to make it.'

'Yes you are Fry.' I say. ''You've got to hang on. Dammit I'm your captain. I order you to hang on.'

He chuckle a little t that. I didn't think it was funny. H should obey his Captian my mind thought irrationally

'I guess you'll have to put me in the brig M'am cause I don't think I'm going to be able to follow that order.'

I look down at him. 'Please don't say that Fry. We need you. I...I need you.' I finally admit it. I need him. I'd been denying it to myself for years, and now I realized I was lying to myself. I really need him. I love him. God I'm pathetic. It has to take him lying on the ground slowly dying while I watched helplessly for me to realize it. I got angry. Not at him but at myself. It should be me lying there, not him. Not the sweet kind redhead who was a real blast from the past case. It should be me. He didn't deserve this. And I didn't deserve him.

Suddenly I slam my fist into the ground. 'Why?' I ask. 'Why did you do that? That wasn't meant for you.'

He stares at me. 'Have you not figured it out? It's because I love you.'

He floors me. My eye widens slightly at what he just said. He loves me. He loves me. I intelligently manage to say 'You...you do?'

He nods. 'That's why I took the bullet. I wasn't about to stand around and just let that tub of lard shoot you. I willingly gave my life for yours. Hell, I'd walk up to the devil himself and spit in his eye for you.'

I couldn't help but give a small smile at this. Only Fry could crack a joke in the face of certain death. At that point, I realized that he had told me he love me before. But I always shrugged it off as a lame attempt to get me to go on a date with him. Now he had just proved that he had meant it every time he said it. Guilt reared its monstrous head inside of me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I kisses him.

I felt him stiffen slightly before he relaxed into the kiss and started kissing back. I kiss him harder, putting everything I feel into that one single kiss, our first real kiss. Our last real kiss. Unfortunately we both needed air, so I pull back and cradled his head.

'Fry.' I said. 'I love you.'

Fry looked at me and his face shown brighter than all the stars of the night sky. 'I love you too, Leela. Always have. Always will.'

I pressed my forehead to his, crying. My tears splashed onto his handsome face. But he couldn't hear. I see his heart is no longer moving in his chest. He was gone, lost to me forever.

* * *

><p><em>Oh COOL! I just figured out how to insert that line above what i'm writing. <em>

_Anywho this came to me while trying to write for my other stories. Hopped you like. Review_


End file.
